1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo corner cuff and more particularly pertains to a new protective cargo support device for protecting cargo stacked for transporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo corner cuff is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo corner cuff heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,677; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,327; U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,887; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,764; U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,242; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,412.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective cargo support device. The inventive device includes a pair of rigid elongate members having a rectangular structure and having ends, and further includes a plurality of ring members made of either rubber or plastic and being securely and removeably engaged about the rectangular structures and being interconnected by a pair of flexible members which have ends with each end being securely attached to a respective one of the ring members. The rigid elongate members are essentially made of wood and measure approximately 2 inches in depth and from approximately 4 inches to 6 inches in width.
In these respects, the protective cargo support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for protecting cargo stacked for transporting.